Opposites Attract
by Boondock Jake
Summary: An unlikely pairing takes place in Tech's lab.


Opposites Attract

_A/N: Ok, I haven't really seen a whole lot of this show, but enough snippets and such to make a short story. Personally I think everyone is making WAY too big a deal of this show. Do I think it's ruining Looney Tunes? No, not really but also I don't think it's really associated with it as well. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions but I think people should just RELAX. Anyway, this is a short fluff between an unexpected(or not) couple, so enjoy!_

_I don't own any of the Loonatics, they are Copyright to Warner Bros._

Tech walked out of the lounge room into the corridor with his hands covering his long ears. A shouting match had occured between Slam and Danger Duck, once again over Duck's fast beak. Apparently Duck was poking fun at Slam's previous line of work before the meteor, as a Professional Wrestler, calling it fake. Slam then procceded to show Duck how "fake" it was by giving him a Tiger Driver 91on the floor. Needless to say Duck got hurt and was screaming at him, with Ace and Rev in the middle trying to calm them down.

Once away from the noise, Tech continued to where he always goes when he needed solitude. His lab.

The lights turned on as he entered the room, illuminating all his test tubes and gadgets. He pulled up a chair to the desk where he had spent countless hours building anything and everything that came to his mind. Picking up a screwdriver he started tinkering with his latest toy.

The hours went by and Tech finally put down the finished product, looking it over with approvement. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock on his wall. It was quater past midnight. Sighing, he picked up the gizmo and took out a tiny pen laser. Carefully, he used the beam to engrave three tiny letters on the bottom. It would take a minute or two for the engraving to cool, so he leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander around his lab.

Tech never realized how many inventions he actually had. The place was literally covered top to bottom with all sorts of machineary. The green coyote's left ear flickered as new thoughts popped into always moving brain. _"Do I really spend this much time here?"_ He wondered.

Tech knew that he wasn't as fun as the other members of the team. He supposed that's why he preferred to stay in his lab while the others went out. Rev or Ace would always ask him to come along but he figured that they would have more fun without him. That and someone needed to watch the place. At least that's what he told himself.

It's not that Tech didn't like any of his team mates, sure Danger Duck was a handful but he still considered him a friend. Standing up he started to pace around the room thinking of each one and why he choose to stay isolated. Slam, while always eating or bashing things, was actually fairly intelligent. But he tended to get a little too out of control every now and then, causing attention and Tech wasn't much for that. Ace was a good guy but he loved all those adrenaline rush activities like sky diving or cliff jumping which Tech isn't too fond of. Danger Duck was almost the same as Ace but more on the competitive side. Tech hated competition, that and Duck had an ego the size of every major city on the planet put together. He did enjoy spending time with Rev but half the time he could barley understand him. Then there was Lexi.

Tech stopped pacing as his thoughts did on the pink rabbit.

Lexi was quite an individual. She posessed not only a strong and determined spirit but a kind and intelligent soul of a true hero. And all of that could only be surpassed by her extreme beauty.

The Loonatic shoke his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his brain. _"I shouldn't be thinking this."_ He thought and tried to focus on something else. Unfortunalty, that did not help much as his thoughts would come back to Lexi.

"Don't do this to me." He ordered himself out loud.

"Don't do what?" Came a voice from behind him.

Tech whipped around, startled and came face to face with Lexi herself. She had that ever so sweet smile on her face, looking at him with friendly eyes.

Tech was silent for a moment as he took her image into his brain. She was not in uniform but rather in a tight fitting t-shirt, wearing low rider jeans, showing off her slim and athletic stomach. Tech felt the heat rush to his face before repyling with, "I...er...nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"You seem to do that alot." Lexi said, brushing some strands of blonde hair out of her face. The way she was looking at him was making Tech rather nervous. She had almost a predatory like gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, well...It helps every now and then." Tech said looking back at his invention. Lexi followed his eyes to the odd looking thing on his work bench. She walked over to it and picked it up looking it over.

"What does it do? Shoot lasers? Mini-bombs? Ice gernades? Deploy an Atom bomb?" She asked him.

Tech smirked and took it from her soft hands and pressed a button on the side. It started to make whirr-like noise which caused Lexi to back up a little, afraid it might explode. The noise got louder until all of a sudden a bell went off inside it and out popped a small ice cube.

"It won't hurt you." He said chuckling a bit.

Lexi looked at the cube then to the coyote, raising a brow in curiosity. "An ice machine?" She asked a little disappointed that nothing exploded.

"Ya, a portable one you can take to the beach or anywhere you would need ice without having to wait for water to freeze." He expalined.

"But...why? The rabbit asked as she had no idea why he would build such a thing.

"I...nevermind." Tech began but turned to put the ice machine away.

"No, tell me." Lexi said blocking his way, that look and smile back on her face.

"It's stupid." Tech told her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell me. Pretty please?" Lexi asked sweetly and leaned forward as if she wanted Tech to look down her shirt. He felt a lump form in his throat and felt the secret flow from his lips. "I'd...like to invent something that everyone would need."

Lexi's look softned and she leaned back waiting to hear more.

"I know an ice maker isn't what everybody needs but it's a start. I really don't like making weapons. I would rather make things to help people rather than blow them up." Tech said softly looking into her eyes. "That's why I brand everything I make." He pointed to the engraving on the bottom that read T.E.C. "In case one of these things are needed one day, they'll know made it. Stupid huh?"

Lexi gave him a warm smile, saying, "No. It's not."

Tech smirked in embarassment and put the machine away. When he turned around, Lexi was sitting in his chair, her legs crossed on top of the table, leaning back in the chair. Her look seemed to be playful now but with a hint of something else Tech could not identify.

"How come you never come out with us Tech?" She asked, playing with her hair.

Tech took a seat beside her feet on the work bench sighing, "I guess I'm just not the kinda guy who likes to have fun."

"Bull. Everybody likes to have fun."

Tech shook his head, looking into her eyes, "I'm not like everybody." He said softly.

Lexi's smile widened as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. She leaned right into Tech's face, their muzzle's inches apart.

"I'm not like everybody too. But I know what you would find fun." She whispered.

Tech felt himself sweating bullets and his mind was running faster than normal, making everything seem out of control as he felt a primal lust overcome him. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her roughly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling them closer together. Tech could not believe he was doing this but even more shocking was that Lexi was kissing back with just as much passion.

While enjoying this, sudden thoughts popped into Tech's brain, causing him to break away from her. He got off the table, shaking a little. Lexi looked at him in confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked in disappointment.

Tech looked back at her and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally, after clearing his mind, he spoke, "I'm sorry Lexi. I shouldn't of done that."

Lexi smiled and got off the table and wrapped her arms around him, stroking the fur on his cheek.

"That's what I like about you Tech. Your always so polite. Don't you dare be sorry."

Tech looked at her in disbelief, feeling very warm inside. "Why me Lex?" He asked softly. "Why would you want anything to do with me? What about...Ace?"

Lexi chuckled at the sound of their leader's name. "Ace is a sweetheart, but he's a little to extreme for me. I'm not really into the martial art stuff and daredevil tricks. You on the other hand, fascinate me." She told him.

"What?"

"You always have these great ideas. Your a freakin genius. But your also one of the kindest and most thoughtful person I have ever known. And that's what I call a turn on." She finished, kissing him softly on the lips again. Tech kissed her back, letting his hands caress the soft fur under her shirt.

Lexi broke away and took his hand, leading him out of the lab. Silently they walked through the corridor until arriving at Lexi's room. Tech froze when she tried to lead him in.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you feeling that you have to." He told her sternly.

Lexi smiled again and planted another kiss on his lips. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I want to." Lexi pulled him in and closed the door behind them.

Tech woke up late in the night, the digital clock reading two thirty. He felt a warm body move closer to him and settle into his own. Tech looked down to see Lexi cuddled up against him, her head resting on his chest, hair splashed in different directions.

He rubbed her back softly, thinking.

_"What a woman."_ He thought, smiling to himself. New questions started to pop into his brain once more like, How will this affect them as a team or what if Ace finds out?

Tech decided for the first time in a while, that he would ignore his ever so busy mind and enjoy the moment for now. Tomorrow was another day and he was looking forward to it.

_A/N: That took me longer than I thought. Is it just me or do alot of people love Tech too? Don't ask me why I paired those two together. I just thought they would make an interesting couple. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks, Cya!_

_P.S. A Tiger Driver 91 is a Double Underhook Piledriver, so basically you hook someone's arms behind them, pick them straight up and piledrive them. Alot of wrestling moves I mention in stories are never or rarely used in the WWE. They are mostly from Japan(i.e. NOAH, NJPW, Dragon Gate) or TNA, ROH, PWG etc. Just givin ya a heads up!_


End file.
